rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Desaster – The Oath of an Iron Ritual
The Oath of an Iron Ritual von Desaster aus Koblenz, Rheinland-Pfalz, ist ihr achtes Album seit 1996. Es ist am 08. April 2016 bei Metal Blade Records erschienen. *Black Thrash Metal - 10 Tracks, 47:18 min The Oath of an Iron Ritual ist Thrash Metal wie er sein sollte, also nicht so heavy-lastig wie bei aktuellen Destruction oder Exodus. *'Lyric-Video' - (4:29 min) - zum Track End of Tyranny Vorgänger: The Arts of Destruction (2012) : Siehe auch Review im RockHard The Oath of an Iron Ritual ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #347 vom April 2016 und Patrick Schmidt gibt 8,5: "Kollege Schilling hat es in seinem DESASTER-Vorabbericht im letzten Heft bereits angedeutet: Die neue Scheibe „The Oath Of An Iron Ritual“ zeichnet sich durch einen absolut natürlich-erdigen und dennoch kraftvollen Sound aus, was daran liegt, dass die Koblenzer ihr achtes Studio-Langeisen zusammen mit Patrick W. Engel im eigenen Proberaum aufgenommen haben. Auch musikalisch dürfte „The Oath Of An Iron Ritual“ zu den absoluten Highlights der Diskografie zählen, denn besser kann man Death-, Thrash- und Black Metal kaum fusionieren. Sataniacs Vocals klingen unglaublich diabolisch und besessen, die Gitarren sägen und brettern, dass es eine helle Freude ist, und Huskys charakteristisches Drumming gewinnt durch die raumgreifende Produktion noch mehr an Ausdruck. Als absolute Albumhighlights gehen das von einem galoppierenden Thrash-Riff angetriebene ´End Of Tyranny´ (Killer!), das pechschwarze, episch angehauchte Inferno ´Haunting Siren´ und das doomig startende, sich nach und nach bis zur Raserei steigernde ´The Denial´ durch. Aber auch der Rest stinkt gegen dieses Top-Triumvirat nicht ab, DESASTER beweisen über die gesamte Distanz der Platte kompositorische Extraklasse und halten den Hörer durch eine hohe stilistische Variabilität bei der Stange. Selten hat ein Black-Thrash-Album mehr Spielfreude versprüht als „The Oath Of An Iron Ritual“. Klasse!" Tracklist von The Oath of an Iron Ritual The Oath of an Iron Ritual hat 10 Tracks und dauert 47:18 min. *Album-Teaser - (video, 2:00 min) - vom 25.02.2016 ... : 1 – Intro (The Oath) – 00:51 2 – Proclamation in Shadows – 05:45 3 – End of Tyranny – 04:03 4 – The Cleric's Arcanum – 03:00 5 – Haunting Siren – 07:30 6 – Damnatio ad Bestias – 04:26 7 – Conquer & Contaminate – 04:48 8 – The Denial – 06:11 9 – The Oath of an Iron Ritual – 03:16 10 – At the Eclipse of Blades – 07:27 Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von The Oath of an Iron Ritual: *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 4,0 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 9,0 / 10 - *Metal1.info - Review: 9,0 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – ein großer Thread im Knüppel-Forum *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album ! *Bandcamp – das ganze Album zum anhören *Metal Blade – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma Kategorie:RH 347 Kategorie:(Patrick) Kategorie:Black Thrash